1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of aerosol containers and, more particularly, to a spray disperser for use with an aerosol can.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Conventional aerosol containers for the consumer market are typically manufactured with a simple "spray button" mounted on the top of the container. To dispense the contents of the container, a user presses down on the spray button and a stream of product is released through a pinhole in the side of the button.
For some applications, however, the conventional spray button presents a significant disadvantage. Specifically, because the spray button directs the stream in a single direction, it does not perform well with products which are intended to be dispersed over a wide area or throughout a space. For example, one may wish to disperse an air freshener product uniformly throughout the interior of a vehicle or an insecticide throughout a room.